Demonic Host
by Kaori Koriryu
Summary: A strange new boy comes to the high school one day with his apparent female 'twin'. However, something seems off about these two, especially the fact that the female hangs around her brother protectively even when it annoys him, even when he joins the Host Club. And who's this Sebastian the boy keeps calling to his side?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Ouran High School Host Club. If I owned either of them, at some point in the anime we would see Ciel in an Ouran High School uniform.**

Prologue: High School

"You can't have a butler there, young master."

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel, as stoic as ever. Ciel frowned. "Then who will go?" the young demon sighed. "I don't care to do this sort of thing on my own."

"There is a new employee I would like you to meet." Sebastian said, looking over at the door. "Katyri, please, come in."

A young female, maybe sixteen, peered into the room with entrancing blue eyes. Ciel, disguised as a sixteen year old for this job, having changed his appearance with his demon blood, stared at her for a moment, then looked up at Sebastian with a scowl on his face. "Is this a joke?"

The girl stepped into the room, her hands folded and her golden hair falling into her face. She wore a simple light blue dress that could only be possessed by a commoner, but she certainly didn't seem like a maid.

"I do not joke, young master." Sebastian said evenly. "I am too old to accompany you on this trip. However, Katyri is one of my kind. She can change her appearance so she will be able to protect you by being in all of your classes."

Ciel opened his mouth to snap back a reply, then his mouth snapped shut as he suddenly saw himself in a girl commoner's light blue dress. The other him gave a slight smirk and bowed slightly.

"No." Ciel said, scowling. "I don't want her to be my twin. It's odd."

Katyri sighed, and, closing her eyes, she underwent a second transformation. This time, she looked just like she had before she changed into Ciel, except for she had the same hair color and style and eye color as him. "How about this? A girl twin." She cocked her head to the side to give an innocent, curious look at the demon.

Ciel leaned back in his armchair and put one hand over his eyes, closing them. She looked more like a girlish boy than anything, but it's not like he was one to talk. "Fine." He finally sighed. "But you have to remain at my side at all times."

Katyri gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Of course." she said, turning to Sebastian. "When should I be ready to leave?"

"In two days." Sebastian said, picking up a folder from the tea cart he had brought in. "Here is the objective of your trip, young master."

Handing the folder to Ciel, he waved Katyri to follow him out. The girl that now looked like Ciel's twin obediently trailed after him and softly closed the door behind her.

A sudden yell came from the room behind them. "Wait- WHAT?"

**A/N: So, basically Ciel once again works for the Queen in modern times, and he's on a mission to Ouran High School for reasons that will later be revealed. But you know it's gotta be something _really_ bad (at least in Ciel's point of view) to make Ciel yell like that. **

**Also, I'm putting my other stories on hold... I have a sort of writing block on them right now since my attention is focused on anime at the moment. Sorry, fans of my other fanfictions, if you're reading this.**

**~Kaori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC or Kuroshitusji.**

Chapter One: Owing the Demon a Favor

"I hope you know I actually _can't_ leave your side on this trip." Katyri said in amusement, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ciel asked monotonously.

"I owe Sebastian a favor, and since he can't change his form since he's in a contract with you, I'm the only one who can do this job." She looked out the window of the limosine, pulling up at the school they were to go to. She smoothed down the uniform she had been given- a boy's uniform, as she really didn't like the girl's dress. Too girly for her taste. She didn't mind being mistaken for a boy, either, though her hair was still longer than Ciel's, so it made her more likely to be the female twin. She snickered as she thought of how close they looked to being the same gender, even though they weren't.

Ciel scowled at the thought of his demon butler. It was like he had it in for Ciel ever since he became a demon, making his life hard and yet leaving no proof that he had meant to do any of it, most likely because he now couldn't have Ciel's now-nonexistant soul, and his exsisting contract with the younger demon made him bound to only him for eternity, meaning he couldn't form any other contracts. This was probably one of those times when he tried to make Ciel's life miserable.

"Hey, c'mon." Katyri frowned and tugged on Ciel's sleeve. "We're here."

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts, then pursed his lips and nodded, getting out of the limo. It drove away as Katyri exited it behind him.

"Big school." Katyri commented emotionlessly, looking up at the building and running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Ciel sighed, doing the same.

"So, what mission was it that the queen gave you, all the way out here in Japan?"

Ciel's face began to burn, Katyri's tone not helping at all. "You know." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I do, I was just exercising my manners." Katyri laughed haughtily. "I still can't believe your mission was to 'make friends.' How're you going to do that? I mean, you're you!"

Across the courtyard, another pair of twins looked their way. "Hey, are they new?" one asked.

"I don't know." The other answered him, giving an indifferent shrug. "But maybe the boss might be interested."

The first put his hands in his palms and smiled. "Hikaru, do you really think he'd want a twin in the club without the other? She's obviously a girl, and he's a boy. Do you think a girl would want to join the host club?"

"Maybe the boys would start visiting for her." Hikaru said with a slight smirk.

"Maybe." Kaoru said, getting up. "We should be going, shouldn't we? Almost time for our first class."

* * *

"These are the new students, Ciel and Katyri Phantomhive. I trust you will treat them kindly." The teacher pushed up his glasses and turned to the board, not seeming bothered by the fact that the obviously female twin was in a boy's uniform.

Ciel and Katyri slipped into seats beside each other at the back of the class. Haruhi turned to look at Katyri, who sat behind her. "Hey." she said, tilting her head.

The other girl ignored her and kept writing, then took out another sheet of paper and wrote something on it, then passed it to Haruhi.

_Don't talk to me. I'm trying to focus. You should too. _

Haruhi blinked in surprise, then shrugged and turned back to her work. She only wanted to know why the girl was wearing a boy uniform when she didn't have to pretend to be a boy like Haruhi did. She could put a pretty good show of being a boy, though. She and her brother were nearly identical, besides slightly different facial features and the girl having slightly longer hair.

Katyri looked up as the bell rang a while later. "Study hall." she sighed to her 'brother.'

Ciel nodded and got up, picking up his things. "Yeah." He sighed as well, looking up at the lights for a moment. "Let's find someplace quiet to study."

Katyri suddenly felt someone place their elbow on her shoulder and lean on her, and soon another weight placed itself on her other shoulder. "Ah, the new girl." Two voices said at the same time.

The girl stiffened. "Yes, and if you don't get off of me I'll have to mess up those pretty faces of yours." she growled. She pushed the two away and turned to face the twins, back straight as a board. "I must protect the young master, so if you will, please leave us alone." She turned on her heels and quickly followed Ciel away.

"Young…"

"Master?" Kaoru started, Hikaru finishing the question for him.

"They remind me of us, how we used to be." Kaoru said, turning to Hikaru and Haruhi. "In their own world. She seems really devoted to him, doesn't she?"

Hikaru nodded, then grinned. "Maybe we should show them how to have fun?" he suggested mischievously.

Kaoru nodded. "Let's!"

Haruhi looked confused. "What're you going to do?" she inquired curiously.

"Come and see!" the twins said together, then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Ciel growled, struggling against the pull of the twins.

"Release the young master this moment!" Katyri fumed, racing after them. "Don't make me resort to violence!"

"Sheesh, loosen up." Kaoru told her with a grin. He reached out with his free hand for a door handle. "We just wanted to show you something."

Hikaru reached for the other door handle and pushed the door open at the same time his brother opened the other door. "Welcome to the host club of Ouran High School!"

**A/N: So, they're introduced (forced into going to) the host club! How will they respond? I'm not gonna tell! Just wait for the next chapter. ;D**

**~Kaori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapters one and two, please!**

Chapter Two: Meet the Host Club!

"Can you let go of me?" Ciel snapped, slapping away the twins' hands on his arms. Though he hated it, he was still relatively weak for a demon, as he had been weak when he was human as well.

"What was that? Why did you just drag him off like that?" Katyri demanded defensively, stepping in front of the twins.

"Ah, you must be new guests." A charming voice seeping into her ears, sending a shudder up her spine before she turned around and came face to face with a blond-haired boy. "What a strong young flower you seem to be."

"… Get out of my face." Katyri hissed, pushing away his face before he could move. Almost instantly he gained a shocked look and backed into a corner, pulling his knees to his chest as he mumbled dramatically to himself.

"… Emo corner?" she asked herself curiously, gazing at his back before turning around. "Gah!" Her jaw immediately dropped as she saw how close both of the twins were to her face, their best unemotional faces on.

"You know, Hikaru, we should show these new guests how hospitable us hosts can be…" Kaoru said, his tone growing to be the one he used around the guests of the host club.

"Not here, Kaoru! You're embarrassing me…" Hikaru said, his tone the same.

"Disgusting." Katyri shook her head and backed away before turning to go, only to be confronted by a small boy holding a stuffed rabbit. Her eye twitched, then she shook her head. "How many of you _are_ there?" she asked, mainly to herself, as she tried to take a different route.

"Will you have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" the boy suddenly asked cutely, holding out the rabbit as if to show it off.

Katyri paused and turned back to the small student. As she looked into his eyes, she felt herself slowly melting until: "… I suppose we can stay for a moment or two, if only to satisfy your needs for attention."

"Hm? You are the new student, Katyri Phantomhive, yes?" A boy with glasses looked her way, giving her an intense stare, and she glared back before breaking away from his gaze to look around for Ciel.

"What did you do with the young master?" she demanded, not seeing him. _Sebastian's gonna kill me if I can't protect the young master from normal teens!_

"He's just being helped to change. We got a notice from the principal saying his guardian wanted him to be put in this club, to help with his social manners." the tall blond-haired boy said, shrugging and leaning back in the sofa he now sat on, closing his eyes. He opened one of them and inquired, "Why do you call him the young master? It seems as though you're his servant that way." He seemed genuinely curious and, surprisingly, eager to know.

"He… I do a lot of stuff around the house, including helping him out. I like to have responsibility." she said thoughtfully. "I've just taken to being like a servant to him, and protecting him. I'm stronger than him, so I have to."

"You seem to care for him a lot." The small blond-haired boy had commented from where he sat at a table eating cake.

Katyri blushed slightly and murmured, "It's because he's my brother, that's all. We've been together in this life for a while." _Lies, but ones Sebastian told me I had to give. Be strong, just for now. _

"Here you go! A new twin!" Ciel was abruptly pushed into the room by the twins, now wearing what seemed to be a tradition Japanese kimono. His hair had been styled to somewhat resemble the twins', but Katyri wouldn't allow that. It freaked her out just a bit.

"Isn't it a little cold for you to be wearing that, Ciel? You'll catch a chill." Katyri stood and walked over to the other demon, then ruffled his hair so it fell out of the twins' styling and back into its original style, only slightly messier.

"No, I won't." Ciel told her stubbornly.

"Yeah, you will." Katyri said, matching his stubbornness.

"We'll all be wearing kimonos today." The young man with glasses spoke up, pushing the glasses higher on his nose before closing his ledger with a small 'snap'. "I would suggest you leave unless you're requesting one of us as well, as we will be getting ready and opening the Host Club for business shortly."

"I won't leave the young master." Katyri said, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine." Ciel told her, crossing his arms.

Katyri turned to Ciel and whispered angrily, "You know I'm not allowed to leave your side! I don't have the contract with you, therefore I won't know when you need help if you ever do, and Sebastian would have my head! Besides, he's back at the mansion all the way across the city, which I do believe would take him some time to cross. You're not exactly the kind of boy who can take care of himself."

"You two seem really close." Haruhi finally chimed in thoughtfully. "Even though you seem to fight a lot, it's because you care about each other and each others' safety. Right?"

Ciel sighed. "I suppose." He shrugged and sat in the nearest chair.

Katyri sat opposite him and glanced over at the small boy again. "You know, it looks like he has his own Sebastian." She looked back over at Ciel with a small smile after seeing a larger man helping the boy cut a slice of cake.

"It seems he might." Ciel said monotonously. "However, I doubt he could best Sebastian in combat."

"Perhaps he could, perhaps he couldn't. You never know." She turned a sharp eye to the indifferent boy. "Then again, we can't forget Agni, Soma's butler of sorts."

The earl grew rigid and looked away from her, out of the window. "How do you know about them?"

"Sebastian." She answered him simply with a little shrug. "He drew up a detailed explanation of your life before becoming a demon so I would know more about you, to use against you if you tried anything funny, like running away or some such nonsense, as well as to make it seem that I am genuinely your twin."

Ciel mumbled something and clenched the arm of his chair tightly in his hand that wasn't propping up his chin.

Katyri shrugged and got up with a slight stretch, then turned to Haruhi. "Are you going to introduce me to the rest of these womanizers?" she asked in boredom.

The cross-dresser sighed as the taller blond heard Katyri and retreated into his emo corner once again. "That's Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi explained, pointing to him. "He's the president of the host club and kind of sensitive. Over there is Kyoya-senpai, the vice president of the host club. He's also the financial manager." She gestured to the teen with glasses. "Both are in second year, class 11-A. Those two over there are Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai," she pointed to the small boy sitting with the much larger young man, "though those are only their nicknames. They're both in third year, class 12-A."

"That little boy is in third year?" Katyri asked with surprise. "I thought he was actually some elementary or middle school kid."

"No, he's third year." Haruhi shook her head. "And you know the rest of us."

"Yeah, I do, sadly." Katyri said, sending a pointed glare at the Hitachiin twins as they started to leave the room.

"Hey, Tamaki, Haruhi, it's time to get ready for the guests." One of the twins called for the two from the door to the dressing rooms.

Once they had left, Katyri turned back to Ciel. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked him, blinking at him in worry.

"Okay with what?" he inquired carelessly, looking up at her with his usual I-don't-really-care look.

"Being in this club because someone told you you had to." Katyri sighed.

"I don't really mind. Maybe this way I'll get the mission over with faster." Ciel gave her a shrug.

"… About that." Katyri said nervously, leaning back in her chair so she was as far from him as possible when she delivered the news. "Sebastian told me to tell you that the queen's messenger, when he delivered the letter, said that, to make absolutely sure you made friends, you would have to stay here until graduation, and not to tell you until we were already here so you couldn't protest."

Ciel's chair clattered noisily to the floor as he suddenly stood, slamming his hands on the table. "I have to deal with this for three years?" he exclaimed angrily, his one visible eye turning a dark red.

"Yes, you do. And I suggest you learn to live with it until further notice." Katyri said coolly. "She also said it was for your own good. After all, being under eighteen and having the kind of job you have isn't in the queen's best interest at the moment. Now calm down and get your eyes blue again before someone finds out something I have to cover up for you."

Ciel took a deep breath, and Katyri stood and righted his chair. He sat just as Tamaki, now fully clothed in a kimono, burst out of the changing area. "What happened?" he demanded. "I heard a noise!"

He seemed genuinely concerned, Katyri noticed with a start. She waved it off with one hand and said, "It's fine. I just said something that upset my brother, and his chair took a tumble when he got up." She could feel Ciel glowering at her, but didn't turn her gaze away from Tamaki's.

Tamaki stared at her a while longer, then he suddenly brightened and said, "I'm glad you're both okay, then!"

"Is everyone okay?" Haruhi walked into the room with all the others following.

"Everyone's fine." Katyri said dismissively, waving her hand again. "Go on and start your club."

Haruhi gave her a curious look, as if she could tell that Katyri didn't wish to tell the whole truth, but she turned to the door as one of the twins stepped out and put up the sign that said, 'The host club is now open for business.'

"Are you ready for your first day at the host club?" Tamaki asked Ciel brightly, leaning on the back of his chair.

"I would hope so." Ciel said, taking a sip of the tea Katyri had just sat in front of him. He gave her a critical look. "You still can't make tea as well as Sebastian. I bet your cakes wouldn't even hold a candle to his, either."

"I know." Katyri said, a small amused smile playing on her lips as she raised her eyebrows slightly. "Of course, it's because I haven't yet even _tried_."

"Are Sebastian's cakes really good?" the small third year boy asked brightly, walking over to their table.

"Of course. He could win every pastry competition he entered with his cakes, and not just that, but his other sweets, too." Katyri told the boy, giving him a small but bright smile, which quickly faded as girls began to come in. Tamaki seemed to have already taken his place, but Hani stayed at the table of Ciel and Katyri.

"Can you bring some? Or can we come over and taste-test them?" Hani asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure if Sebastian would like that," Katyri said thoughtfully, then sent a devious look at Ciel before adding, "and I'm not sure if Ciel would want to share."

"Hey!" Ciel said indignantly, giving her an angry look.

"It's so true, you know it is. Sebastian told me you kept asking for sweets last night right before dinner." Katyri chided. "That's not very healthy for you, Ciel."

"But I eat lots of cake." Hani said in confusion. "Is it not healthy for me, either?"

"I'm sure you're fine, and very used to it, but Sebastian keeps Ciel on a strict sort of diet." Katyri explained.

"Oh." Hani said, giving her a large, cute smile and nodding.

"Hani-senpai!" A couple of girls raced over to the small boy.

"You look cuter than ever! Would you like some cake? I'll get you some!" one of the girls offered.

"No thank you, Mori-chan is getting me some more." Hani said brightly.

"Oh?" The other girl, the one who hadn't offered to get Hani some cake, looked up at Katyri and Ciel. "Are you new?"

Katyri nodded, leaning on the table with folded arms. "This is my little twin brother. I have to protect him." she explained with a small grin, obviously enjoying the redness her comment brought to Ciel's face.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel told the girl in a dignified manner. "And you are?" He gave her a slight smirk.

She gave a small giggle and blushed a little, saying, "Call me Nikizora-chan!" She looked up at Kyoya, who none of the girls were visiting so far and who was waiting quite patiently as some seemed to be trying to decide between him or Mori and Hani. "Kyoya-kun! Can I request Ciel-kun?" she asked him politely.

He nodded, then looked up as the two girls finally made up their mind and came to sit with him. Nikizora sat across from Ciel and Katyri stood, walking to stand protectively behind Ciel's chair as the two had a polite conversation. Towards the end, Ciel actually seemed to be getting the hang of things and started to turn the small talk into something more flirty.

_Way to use your manipulation skills, little brother._ Katyri thought, giving herself a small, private smile. _You're on your way._

**So, mainly, this gives you a little more insight on Katyri's thoughts and feelings. She's really a sweet girl, but has learned to be whoever she needs to be to get whoever she wants to be on her side in the time since she became a demon (since I figure all demons come from a human), but she became a demon more recently than Ciel, maybe in the 1950s or so, and it was because she made a bad deal. Kinda like… the Ghost Rider, I guess. Right now she's just trying to protect Ciel, as she is truly scared of Sebastian. She also does start to think of Ciel as a true little brother. But did you notice she melts under adorableness, just a little? **

**And look out… Hani wants to try Sebastian's sweets…. *coughforeshadowingcough***

**~Kaori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me, own Kuroshitsuji? Never gonna happen. **

Chapter Three: Soul

As Katyri opened the door of the limo and stepped out at the mansion later that day, she found Sebastian waiting for her and Ciel at the door. She tried not to flinch away from the much older demon. He intimidated her, especially since he actually ate souls of humans, which she tried not to do unless necessary.

"Katyri, I need you to go to the market and get these things." As soon as she reached him, she was given a list of things to buy from Sebastian. "I've put some money on this credit card for you to use." He handed her a credit card as well, then ushered Ciel inside, probably to his study.

The girl sighed. She forgot that, no matter what she had to pretend to be at school, she was still just another servant when it came down to it. She walked into the house for a moment to change into a pair of denim shorts and a blue t-shirt, transforming herself to look like she originally did with long blond hair, and walked out, beginning the trek to the market.

_I can't believe this._ Katyri sighed and looked up at the sky as she walked through a more rural area of the city on her way to the nearest market. _Why do I have to be the one to get this stuff? Sebastian's much faster than me, plus he'll probably scold me for getting the wrong brand... Don't they special-order the most expensive stuff or something?_ She just scowled and kept walking. She hadn't liked the butler since she first saw him, but she did owe him a favor, as he had once saved her life when she was still human. _It's hard to believe it's been almost sixty years and I haven't really changed… in appearance, anyway._

She stopped as she reached the market and stood outside for a moment, collecting every inch of food product wits she had to satisfy Sebastian's wrath. Then, she entered the market.

* * *

The young demon returned to the mansion about an hour later with the food, then dropped it off in the kitchen. She was about to leave when Sebastian entered and spotted her.

"Katyri, you will be helping with the food preparations today." He turned away and pointed to some carrots and potatoes on the counter. "Peel and slice the potatoes, making sure to wash both them and the carrots first, then chop up the carrots." The older demon turned away to prepare the rest of the meal, and Katyri silently went to work, not wanting to protest for fear of Sebastian's anger.

There was a long silence, in which the only thing that could be heard was the running of water as Katyri washed the vegetables, then the steel of the knife hitting the cutting board as she moved to cut them. Sebastian did his tasks as silently as ever.

As Katyri was just about to finish with the last of the potatoes, Sebastian spoke up. "How long have you known?"

The girl stopped her slicing and her grip on the knife tightened. "What do you mean? Known what?" she asked, feeling a lump from in her throat as her eyes grew angry.

"You still have part of your soul. You have retained it. Whoever turned you into a demon didn't do it correctly."

At this she snapped, bringing the knife down with such force on the potato she was slicing that it not only impaled the vegetable, but went through the cutting board and some of the countertop as well. "I'd rather not talk about it," she growled, her fingernails digging into the countertop as she gripped onto it, her eyes filled with restrained murderous intent.

"I see." He placed another knife in front of her. "But you know who it was that did it to you?"

"He did it on purpose!" She slammed her fist onto the marble countertop, shattering it in that area. "He… he wanted to make me miserable because he was." She scowled, her eyes dark as she thought back.

"Well, make sure you take care of your rage now. I don't want you going off around the young master." Sebastian picked up the vegetables she had taken care of and started to fix the main course, not seeming to care she had just ruined part of the countertop. "Of course, I will have to fix that counter later. I presume you don't know how to?"

Katyri shook her head, still angrily staring down.

"Then I'll fix it. Just go outside to finish your breaking things, would you? I have to fix the young master's evening meal."

With that, the door closed behind the girl who didn't even know she was being led outside.

* * *

It was like dancing into flames.

A dangerous game, but one he was familiar with playing by now. He watched her every move, for she was his piece now, and no one else could have her. Not that other player in the game, Ciel- he couldn't have his precious queen of the game. Inside her head, through the insanity and anger she hid, she knew the game and weaved through it as naturally as if that was what she was made to do.

That was why he had dragged her into the eternal version of the cruel game.

He walked down the silent halls of the school at night, hearing his lonely footsteps on the cold floor. He knew she hated being in the game. It made her a more interesting piece to command, when he could manipulate her just enough to make her go where he wanted her to, for she would never do so on purpose. He could feel one half of her soul, her being, threatening to escape from the golden locket he wore on the golden chain. The demon let out a little noise. "Aaaaah. So she is a hostess now." He had stopped outside a pair of doors, a smile playing on his lips, a dangerous smile.

He turned and walked away again, not paying attention to the doors any more. He was following the trail that her ever-so-slowly draining soul let, allowing him to be close to her, for him to capture the soul that leaked out of the holes he left in her mind, and to capture it in the locket. Eventually, she would bring him what he wanted, and she would be his prize for eternity and after as she became a full demon.

He would win this game, no matter the cost.

**This last part? I was gonna focus on one of the Host Club members, but I didn't know which one or what to do. So, suddenly, this guy pops into my head, and I write this. Introducing the mysterious villain of the piece. Next chapter will be more Ouran High School-centric (hopefully). **

**Also, if anyone would be interested in suggesting a possible love interest for Katyri (I'm not saying she will have one; I rather like her single, but I think it would be interesting to see what you all think) please review your opinions. **

**And guys. I love the favorites and alerts my stories get, but I would like a little more feedback in review form, please. :3 **

**~Kaori**

**P.S. If you're interested in having your OC possibly being added in as a minor character, PM me, please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and Ouran Host Club both don't belong to me. **

**Okay, so as an answer to KANDIIDA's question: in case you didn't notice, at the end part it says he's following her slowly-draining soul, and the trail it leaves enables him to follow her. Plus, she's a really nice girl. She wouldn't be the kind of person you'd think would be a demon, and she honestly doesn't want to be one. 'He' just turned her into one so she could be his 'pawn', because she has an almost natural instinct on how to win and get her way, even though she doesn't use it much.**

**Answer to Rangerapprentice's question: Her name is pronounced kah-ti-ree. **

**And thanks to all of you for your reviews~! X3**

Chapter Four: Hosting

"Ciel!"

Tamaki confronted the earl as soon as he walked in the next day, Katyri quietly following behind. "You must learn the basics of hosting before you are able to be a full and proper host!" the blond proclaimed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. After all, I learned how to keep an annoying blond entertained and happy when I was young," Ciel said, crossing his arms and looking generally irritated at the world.

"But you still aren't prepared! You must learn how to properly entertain woman of all types!" Tamaki objected.

"Though they are all annoying fangirls like Lizzy, at least the ones that come here," Katyri chuckled from behind Ciel.

"Will you quit that?" Ciel snapped, turning to give her a scathing look.

"Okay, Mr. I'm-the-mean-sadist-type," Katyri commented, shrugging. She leaned back against the wall and sighed. _When is he going to learn that, to get out of here, he needs to make a few friends?_

The demon gave her a scowl, his visible eye flashing red for just a moment, so fast a normal human would've been sure their eyes were tricking them. Katyri, however, ignored it and turned to the window, folding her arms as she stared outside.

"So you've entertained women before?" Tamaki suddenly asked in interest.

Ciel sighed. "You could say that."

"We will put your skills to the test, then!" the blond said, grinning widely.

"Ciel-chan! Will you bring some of Mr. Sebastian's sweets? Katyri told me they were really good!" Hani suddenly asked, walking over to Ciel and holding Usa-chan behind his back. Mori watched from a nearby chair, his face blank, but Katyri could almost see his discomfort about Hani being about she and Ciel, like he could sense something was off about them.

"I don't think I'll bring any here." Ciel sighed in annoyance at being crowded like he was.

"Ciel-chan! Can I see your other eye?" Hani asked, reaching up to try to tug off the eye patch as Ciel sat in his chair.

Ciel's eye widened, and he quickly stood, slapping away Hani's hand.

Katyri quickly noticed a movement from the corner of her eye, and she moved to intercept Mori's fist right before he hit Ciel. Hani's eyes were watering, and he held his hand gingerly. "Don't hit the Young Master," Katyri told Mori, her voice cool and level, yet threatening all the same.

She then turned and crouched in front of Hani, smiling slightly. "Hani-senpai, may I see your hand?" she asked politely, her voice soft, as she held out her own hand.

Hani sniffled and nodded, giving her his hand, the back of it up. It had turned red in contrast with the red of his hand where Ciel had hit it.

"It'll get better, okay? Just sting for a little while." She smiled and let go of his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

Then she got to her feet, turned to Ciel, and promptly whacked the side of his head. "Don't hit small, sensitive children! He's not your slave! He didn't know!" she scolded Ciel.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes as she found everyone else staring. "What?" she hissed, looking more than irritated. She looked downright furious, her blue eyes glowering at them like embers about to be set alight.

"Nothing." Mori stepped in front of Hani, which surprised Katyri for two reasons. She hadn't sensed the rather large human being moving at all, for one, even though he had only been a short ways from the Lolita in the first place. Two, she hadn't actually heard him talk until now.

"Alright then." Katyri let out a breath. "What say we start hosting, hmm?"

Before long, the Host Club was crowded. Katyri watched as girls with appointments came and went. But what she wasn't expecting was when two _guys _walked in.

She had no qualms against any sexuality. But she didn't expect the Host Club to entertain other men. She didn't expect when the two boys walked over to her, either.

"Hi, you're Katyri, right?" One of the boys, a handsome raven-haired individual, gave her a charming smile, and Katyri could feel her quick temper flaring up again.

_Someone… is going… to die…._

That "someone" ended up being Kyoya.

"What the hell was that?" Katyri snapped at the rest of the Host Club once the guests had left. She was helping to clean up the place.

"If you're going to hang around to protect your brother all day, you might as well pay for it in some way." Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose. He wasn't helping his case at all, just sitting at a table as he tapped away on that computer of his, once in a while scribbling something down in his book.

She gritted her teeth and turned away, desperately trying not to break anything. She was ready to make Kyoya's life a living hell if he pushed her one more inch over the line. And that was one thing she could do: make someone's life a living hell.

"No need to be so moody about it!" The cheeky Hikaru popped up on her left with a grin.

"Yeah, you get to spend the hour with your brother practically for free!" Kaoru agreed.

"Hikaru," she pushed his face out of the way, "do not try my patience. And Kaoru," she did the same to the other brother, "I wouldn't call attending to guests spending the hour with my brother."

The two auburn-haired males exchanged an astonished look, not looking at all miffed about how she just shoved them out of her way. Katyri breezed by them with her head held high, not caring at all about their shock as she went to put some of the things back in the supply room.

When she came out again, the brothers were waiting. "How did you do that?"

"I've learned your scents. I could smell them from a mile away." Their souls both held the scent of mischievousness, but Hikaru's was tinged with easy jealousy and less of a willingness to go out in the world than Kaoru's, whose was edged with the scent of friendliness. She didn't really mind telling them that, either. She was almost _careless_ with the fact that she was a demon (halfway there, anyway) whenever she was angry.

"We need to go." Ciel interrupted the conversation with his blunt remark.

Katyri glanced at him, still slightly upset with him for the earlier incident with slapping the innocent Lolita, but willing to go if it meant holding herself back from letting lose her temper on the humans in the room. With that, the demon and almost-demon left.

Ciel glanced at Katyri as they walked to their next class. "Don't do that again." His tone was severe and cutting.

"I will if I want." Katyri's tone matched his.

Ciel stopped in his tracks, and Katyri immediately stopped as well, turning to meet his sharp gaze with her own. "You know what Sebastian can do to you, right?"

"That's an empty threat, in case you didn't know." Katyri's voice was stony and cold, almost... _dead_. "I don't care if I die. It would probably save me a lot of pain. Even if you were willing to make the command, I wouldn't care."

"Then know I am fully willing to give the command at a moment's notice." Ciel then turned and walked away. Giving him a little walking space, Katyri followed after him.

* * *

She was dancing with someone else.

It was a cold, strange dance. Not with just one someone, but it was with nine particular someones. Very strange someones, they happened to be.

Our villain crouched on the roof of the bell tower, his emotionless eyes focused on the window where she had just stopped with the someone she was trying to be the sister of. Dancer three. Dancer one was his, the insane maiden who refused to take souls of the innocent. Dancer two was the man who had brought her into this, the stronger demon. Dancers four through ten were that group called the Host Club.

He smirked slightly. She was his dancing partner, and she knew it. Both were insane. They had to be partners in this dance of life. What other purpose was there for the two meeting? The sooner she recognized that they were meant to be, he would swoop in and sweep her off her feet to be his queen, to place her by his side to obey his every command, to tell him what step would be the wisest choice. In matters that concerned her, he took the utmost care, but she didn't noticed. He was almost glad for this at the moment, but at the same time, he was upset that she didn't know about the party he'd planned for them.

_A surprise party_.

A cold frown replaced his smirk. He just had to quit rushing in and give her a little time. Just when she had relaxed, that was when he would pull the string back, and she would come running back to him.

* * *

Mori couldn't stop thinking about the strange way the new girl acted sometimes. Mostly, this was because of Hani chattering away about her and her brother as they sat in the car on the ride back home.

But it was a matter worth comtemplating. First, she had stopped his fist- _his!_- and second, she had then hit her brother herself. Reprimanding a bad younger sibling wasn't uncommon in Mori's family, but he had never seen anyone outside his and Hani's family move so fast to counteract a blow. And then she, the cold girl, had comforted Hani. He had frozen with shock, not knowing what to say. He wondered if he was remembering those few minutes correctly. It seemed like he was missing something. And the way Ciel had slapped away Hani's hand... It both outraged Mori, as well as stunning him. What was so bad about the eye that he didn't want it seen? And how had Mori missed the movement, not moving in time enough to stop it from hitting Hani's hand?

The angry glow in Ciel's eyes had almost made them seem red in that moment. But that was impossible.

Right?

**Sosososososooooo sorry for not updating in forevvveerrrr! ;-; Please don't kill me. I was busy with school and such... I'm really sorry! I typed up the rest of this in the last two days, all I had before was up to the paragraph about Hani asking about the sweets. **

**So, as I said, Katyri most likely won't be getting a love interest. I just included that short little segment at the end because I wanted you all to see some of Mori's thoughts on the Hani incident. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... Another reason I've taken so long is I'm trying to write longer chapters... And I succeeded! This one is longer than the last! ^^**

**~Kaori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and Ouran Host Club don't belong to me, obviously, or the animes would've mixed long ago. **

Chapter Five: Sweets

The doorbell rang.

Katyri rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She still needed things such as sleep and food as a necessity, unlike Ciel, who only ate as a part of a familiar routine. Therefore, when she was woken early on a Saturday morning-

"Who the hell is at the door this early?" The girl, blond now instead of diguised as Ciel's twin, fumed as she looked at the clock by her bed. Nine forty-two. She usually slept until at least ten thirty, as she had a tendency to stay up late to finish any work.

She quickly changed and brushed her hands. Still looking quite sloppy, she knew, she raced downstairs, on the way changing her appearance to once more look like Ciel's twin. She wouldn't take chances.

The almost-demon flung open the door, fully intent on repeating her earlier question to whoever stood at the door, the source of her current irritation. "Who the-" She stopped dead.

There, before her, stood two members of the Host Club.

_Oh sh-_

"Kat-chan!" The small blond grinned and jumped up energetically to hug her neck. Mori watched closely from the door, his face almost, but not quite, betraying an emotion.

_Suspicion?_ Katyri asked herself, but grinned at Hani. "Hello, Hani!" she chuckled, tucking away her doubts for later.

"Who was at the door, Sebas-" Ciel stopped in his tracks as he made his way downstairs, dressed in attire very similar to what he would've worn in the Victorian era. His sapphire eye narrowed, and he pursed his lips. "Why are you here?" he demanded of the lolita and his cousin.

Hani looked up at him with innocent eyes, still clinging to Katyri's neck. He let go, dropping to the floor. "Well, I wanted to try Sebastian's sweets!" Ciel shot Katyri a look that said, _I blame you for this._ Katyri rolled her eyes, which Ciel figured meant, _I don't care. _Hani continued, apparently unaware of the silent exchange, "And I also wanted to see where my friends lived!"

Katyri and Ciel both grew rigid at the same time. Something along the same line of thought ran through both of their heads. _Considering a demon your friend, whether you know it or not, is a very dangerous thing._

Katyri hid a grimace and forced herself to relax. She decided to be the hospitable "twin" and smiled welcomingly at the seniors. "Well, come on in."

The smaller of the two bounded in with a grin. "Your home looks so nice Ciel-chan!" he complimented Ciel, obviously trying to make up for his mistake of the day before. The larger stepped in more cautiously, peering around with a slightly wary look in his eyes.

Ciel's eyes were void of caring as he stared down at the much younger human. "Thank you," he said, lacking conviction in his words.

"Young Master," Sebastian suddenly appeared from the door to the servant's quarters, making Katyri whirl to face him, startled. "I heard voices. Is everything alright?" His cold eyes landed on the two "visitors," though he showed no sign of making them comfortable.

"Everything is fine. Make our visitors some tea. I'll have them come to the parlor. Perhaps we can play a game of pool." He smirked, remembering how he always used to negotiate business over a good game of pool. It was always fairly easy; he was always playing dimwits.

"Pool?" Hani's curious voice interrupted Ciel's amused thoughts.

"Yes, pool," Katyri hastily answered for Ciel, seeing his irritation begin to return at the question. She didn't even pay attention to Sebastian once again slipping away to prepare something for their guests. Sometimes she didn't get how he could feel like he was better than other people when he had no heart, or it was as black and cold as empty nothingness. "It's a game involving a pool table, some marble balls, and sticks. I can explain better by demonstrating, though." She smiled hesitantly, glanced up at Mori, whose face still showed nothing, but watched her carefully, especially when she bent down to look Hani in the eye and put her hand on one of his shoulders.

"But we have to wait for the others!" Hani protested.

The girl froze, her eyes widening, and she straightened up, drawing her arm back to her side. "What do you mean by that?"

The small boy looked up at her in confusion. "The others in the Host Club. They're coming too!"

"Oh dear." Katyri mumbled, her blue eyes tracing away, back up the stairs. Ciel had made his way to the base of the stairs now, and he seemed to be holding himself back from rushing at the smaller boy; anger lit his visible eye. "Don't be rash," she finally called to him.

"Ah, yes." Ciel finally spoke again. "Come to the parlor. Sebastian should be along shortly with tea. Maybe he can make you sweets as well." His voice was clearly laced with comtempt, but he made no attempt to hide it, though he made no attempt to lash out at the boy, either.

From the corner of her eye, Katyri saw Mori relax in just the slightest.

But maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

The three (Mori just watching from a corner) were in the middle of their second game of pool when Sebastian brought in the rest of the guests. The hot, fresh tea had already cooled by them, and Hani had eaten the majority of the sweets, though Mori had stopped him, saying to leave some for the others. Katyri wasn't much for sweets herself.

While the rest of the Host Club got into the swing of things and generally annoyed and angered the Young Master, Katyri was called out of the room by Sebastian.

Trembling, she followed.

"Yes?" she asked, bowing her head in a sign of respect and fear, as if she thought he was bringing her out here to give her some kind of punishment for the young boy's anger.

"I'm going away on business and have hired a few new workers for the staff. I trust you will take charge of the house and take care of the most precious item in it?"

She looked up, shocked at the seriousness on his face. Then she, too, grew grim, holding out her hand.

"Let's make a contract. I'll do this if you agree to take the rest of my soul."

* * *

The figure's hands tore wildly and nervously at his hair. "Kat!" he wailed. "You promised I could have it! We had an agreement!"

He could almost hear her voice: _At the time, I thought you were talking about love! I didn't mean I wished to become a demon, to have my soul literally stolen!_

Agony danced through his mind. Some distant melody... That first song they danced to. He remembered the smiles, the laughter, wished to call it back, but he did not regret his decision. He only wanted to keep her forever.

If only he hadn't fallen in love.

**We learn a bit about our mystery man! **

**I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, but I've got several other projects my priorities are currently set on right now. I'm really sorry. **

**I would appreciate feedback on this chapter. I know it's short, but it's very important to the plot. **

**~Kaori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Both animes you see here don't belong to me. **

Chapter Six: Demon Drama

The following Monday, Tamaki had an announcement to make.

"I've decided Ciel's type!" Tamaki declared. "Our Saturday with him has given me some insight on his personality! He shall be the cold type!"

"What?" Hani asked, putting a finger to his chin and tilting his head in curious innocence.

"Will girls fall for the cold type, though?" Kyoya asked, his face impassive as he adjusted his glasses. "We will have to take it for a test run, and if it doesn't work, then our newest member just might be kicked out."

"Technically, our newest member is Katyri, but I've decided her type too," Tamaki corrected. "She is the hospitable type! She'll be working with her brother as a duo!"

"How does that work?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, looking at Tamaki curiously.

"They'll bring in both boys and girls," Tamaki told them with a wink. "And Katyri will be the humble one who apologizes for her brother's high-and-mighty attitude!"

Haruhi rubbed her temples. Where was someone to apologize for Tamaki when you needed them? Oh, that was right, she was supposed to be that person, wasn't she? Haruhi heaved a sigh, then continued listening to the conversation.

"Ciel isn't all that cold compared to some," Katyri commented with a frown. "And I'm not all that hospitable either."

"We just need to get your act together, then!" Tamaki chuckled. "Added to that, girls only like a certain amount of coldness. Most of them wouldn't fall for a cold-blooded killer, of course."

"You'd be-" Katyri's objection was cut off as a window pane broke, and a projectile whizzed into the room, heading straight for the young demoness. She quickly dodged it, her new-found full demon speed making her as much a blur as the missile. It lodged itself in the wall behind her; tiny, barely two inches long, silver with small red plumes on the end. A dart.

Katyri plucked this from the wall under the shocked gazes of the rest of the host club. She gave the tip a tentative sniff; a droplet of dark violet liquid shuddered there, as if awaiting the moment when it could roll off onto skin. "Demon poison," she told Ciel gravely. "I've only met one person who has this." Her sharp gaze quickly switched to the outdoors, her eyes going to the crimson of demons, not caring now who was watching. Sebastian had taken her soul under the condition that she protect Ciel for him; this she would do, even though it was clear to her that she was the target.

Kyoya was the first to react. "I'd like to know what's going on here, and who intends to pay for the broken window."

"An assassin has come to your school and you're worried about money? Typical," Katyri snorted, searching the skies, the courtyard, and nearby roofs for any sign of the would-be killer as she approached the broken panes. Shattered glass crunched under her feet, and a small smirk crossed her face, though she didn't even know why.

"Assassin?" Haruhi was the first to ask this time. "What are you talking about?"

"And why did your eyes go red? What about the demon poison you mentioned?" Hani asked, managing somehow to remain the picture of innocence.

When Katyri turned back to them, unsuccessful in finding the perpetrator, she immediately noted that Mori definitely wouldn't trust her now, if there was a chance of him doing so before, simply by his stance. Though, he did actually look almost... _curious_.

"I am a demon, and so is Ciel," Katyri explained briskly, taking long strides across the room back to them. "My old friend has come to kill me because I gave away the rest of my soul to someone else. His name is Xavier, and he fell in love with me in nineteen eighty-seven. I fell in love with him, too, and when he asked for my heart and soul, that was what I assumed he meant- love. But now I hate him for giving me a life that has damned me, and I intend to exact revenge. That is, if he doesn't actually manage to kill me first." A smile played on her lips as she held up the dart for all to see.

"Sebastian took the rest of your soul, though," Ciel pointed out. "And did I say you could tell them I was a demon too?"

"I told him to take the rest of my soul, and they deserve an explanation," Katyri argued, eyes narrowing. She looked back at the others and added, "I don't mean to hurt you, and Ciel won't either, unless he loses his temper, and if he does, I'll hit him for you. If I let you hit him his butler might kill you."

"You mean the creepy one?" Hani asked, and Tamaki shuddered, remembering the cold glare he had received the Saturday previous.

"Yes, the creepy one," Katyri agreed with a nod, looking mildly amused. "Now, I apologize for getting you all dragged into this. Undoubtedly, Xavier will find a way to blame all of you before I find him and snap his spine in two, so you're all in danger. Xavier always was mentally ill, and I really should've known better, but how could I help it?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Ah, never mind. Hani, Mori, you two are experienced fighters, yes?" The two nodded, Hani now clinging to Mori with fear in his eyes, and Mori was absolutely unreadable once again. "Good, you two can help me teach the others. Would you mind that? I want them to at least have some degree of fighting knowledge and reflexes if he does decide he wants to come after them. After all, I am bound by a contract to protect the young master," her eyes darted to Ciel and back at this, "so I have no time for others, to my great distress."

To her great relief, Hani nodded vigorously, while Mori only gave one little nod, but it sufficed as a positive answer. "Thank you," Katyri said, bowing her head. Ciel sniffed at the humble gesture, rolling his eyes.

"It's no problem!" Hani replied energetically. "Anything for a friend! And we're keeping our other friends safe, too!" If his beaming and eager face were seen from outside the room, those who spotted it would believe that he was discussing candy and stuffed toys instead of demons, assassins, and possible death for his friends. "I'm sure Mori is glad to help, too! Right, Mori?" Of course, the larger of the two only nodded in reply, his facial expression remaining exactly the same, the picture of monotone expressionism. "When can we start?"

"Any time that we can all meet after school for a couple of hours to start, preferably once or twice a week. For now, it's time to open up the host club though, isn't it?"

"Past time, actually. We're losing money as we speak," Kyoya said, looking slightly irritated. "Haruhi, open up the doors, will you?"

Everyone moved to their places, some stowing away the large amount of new information easily to simply be analyzed later, some distracting themselves from it with no small difficulty. These included Mori and Hani, but the Lolita type hid his doubts and confusions almost as easily as Mori.

A slight girl with brown-blonde hair making her way over to the cousins brought Mori's attention back to the situation, though. If they were in danger, what about their guests? Especially this one that was approaching. She gave him a small, timid wave as she sat hesitantly beside him. She was dragged here by a friend at first, then began coming on her own, quickly moving from her friend's favorite of the normal-type to Mori. The thing that got him about her, what was so different, was that she was timid and born mute. She had no problem with him not communicating through words.

Was she in danger, he wondered? Did she have something to fear from this whole fiasco? He gave her the tiniest of smiles as she sat, and Hani held out a piece of cake to her, offering the sweet from the whole cake he had sitting in front of him. He knew that Mori favored her, so doted on her a little as well. Drey smiled at the gesture, but shook her head politely. She almost never took sweets, and Mori made a mental note: she wasn't much for sugary things. This didn't distract his mind from the possibility of lingering danger, however.

Even after the host club had ended and they all went to their own separate classes, Mori couldn't shake the feeling that more people would end up being hurt than even demons could predict.

**Okay, so the plot is building... BAHAHAHAHA, what plot? Oh, shut up... Yes, I am trying to build up a good plot, but expect holes in it all over the place. X'D **

**~Kaori  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Ouran High School Host Club sadly aren't in my possession. **

Chapter Seven: Who Let the Demon In?

A dark shape entered an even darker shop, shadow crowding every corner of the dusty store. As the wind brushed against the sides of the building, some of the boards could be heard creaking and groaning dangerously, threatening to topple on the heads of those inside.

"The dart missed," the shape snarled at another behind a counter. "You guaranteed that the gun would give me a clear shot, but it missed!"

"You're dealing with a demoness," the shape-behind-the-counter pointed out, a smirk crossing his lips. "It's a known fact that even those that lack in strength have speed that can't be matched. If you wanted to kill her, you should have done so when she was still partially a human."

"I didn't want to kill her then," the first growled, green eyes flashing the red of blood for a moment. "It was only when she gave her soul to that other one..." He stroke the golden locket at his neck possessively, a dark scowl on his face. "She wasn't supposed to. We had a deal." A shadowy aura seemed to surround him, and he radiated malice.

"Woah, Xavier, calm down..." The figure behind the counter reached over to stroke Xavier's cheek in comfort, but their hand was slapped away.

"Prixa, I don't want your pity comfort," Xavier snapped in reply. "Keep away from me!" He bared a pair of fangs at her, gripping the edge of the counter tightly, so much so that the wood snapped under his large hands.

Prixa only let out a jovial laugh. "Oh, Xavier... don't break my counter, dear. You're going to have to pay for it if you do." She patted his cheek at the risk of getting slapped once again, a taunting look in her eyes.

He brought his fist down on the wood, his teeth still bared in a snarl, a violent light in his eyes and a red haze clouding his vision. "I will do as I please, Prixa. You are beneath me, keep that in mind."

The female snickered, lighting a lantern hanging on a rafter above them. The wind howled outside, and a gust blew in through some invisble crack, causing the light source to shake on the beam. Its wavering light cast dark shadows over the room and the faces of its occupants, reaching into the crevices between the shelves and the items on them filling most of the room.

"You do love your dramatic lighting, don't you?" Xavier sighed, relaxing slightly, his eyes fading slowly back to green. "It seems rather silly, don't you think? It's not as if anyone else can see into this room. It's not even visible to most human eyes."

"Which means that we should appreciate the light while we have it," Prixa pointed out, chuckling in a way that seemed almost like a purr. "Now, what did you come here for? You never come just to complain about my merchandise."

A malicious grin spread over Xavier's face, and a single word escapes his lips. "Victor."

A look of shock flitted over Prixa's delicate features, and her hand flew up to cradle her cheek as if she had been struck. "Why, Victor... I haven't seen him in ages! And you're saying he's due to arrive here? Oh, I must get ready..." She moved her hand to run her fingers through her glossy midnight locks, her perfectly manicured nails just barely touching her head, and her chocolate eyes, brought out by subtle layers of make-up, filled with worry. "What would he think if he saw me like this?"

Xavier snorted and allowed himself a moment to glance over her figure, clad in a dark violet robe, lined in gold to match her long-sleeved shirt, and jeans with a perfect fit. He honestly didn't see what the woman saw in modern trends- even when he first met her, she was obsessed with fitting into the human world, as well as making a good impression at that. Victor wasn't impressed with her "delicacy" though, so Xavier hardly saw why she bothered.

"Too late, actually," he commented, pulling a pocketwatch from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He snapped it open and looked at the face, smirking to himself. "He's due right about-" there was a knock at the door, "-now."

Prixa gave a little squeal and rushed to the door, opening it quickly. "Victor!" she greeted energetically, drawing out the second syllable and looking like a gushing teen in general as she took in the appearance of the man before her. "Fit as ever, I see!" She gave a little giggle, which again came out like a purr.

"Have you mastered that purr just for me?" Victor asked, and when she gave him an endearing smile and nodded, his bellowing laughter echoed around the small store. "It doesn't suit you, darling, though it is quite adorable. Where is that fiesty Prixa I used to know? I liked her so much better!" Closing the door behind himself and leaving her to pout by it, he approached the table where Xavier had settled into a chair.

"We are not here to talk about how Prixa has changed," the moody demon snapped. "Personally, I don't care for the business of witches anyhow, but she does have quite good wares and her potions are unbelievably effective, especially the poisons. That's not the reason we're here either, though. I assume you do know the assignment?"

Victor met his gaze with a prideful and knowing look in his eyes. "Of course, Xavier. You want a demoness dead, and I'm going to be the one to shoot her. Am I wrong?"

Xavier's shadowed eyes met Victor's, and his tone was one of utter solemnity when he spoke again. "No, Victor, you aren't."

**Two chapters in one day to apologize and because I love you guys for your continuing support. :'D **

**Here we get a little insight on the bad guys. C: **

**~Kaori**


End file.
